I Gotta Find You
by Ra4chel-the 4 is silent
Summary: Allie Stevenson always knew she was differant from her family, but she never expected that she was adopted. Now she's on a quest to find her birth parents, Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper, and discover who she really is. Rated T for language.


**Hey guys! This is an idea I've had for awhile and I've finally started writing it out, but I'm still not sure about it. So let me know what you think of the idea, the first chapter, the main character, etc. in a review and whether or not you think I should continue. If you're not THAT psyched about finding out what happens, let me know because I'll scrap it and come up with something better. **

**Please go read my other stories...blah blah blah...especially the sonny diaries...blah blah blah...disclaimer: I don't own SWAC...whatever. (What? after awhile, you get tired of writing it all out)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it! REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

I threw open my closet door and pulled my favourite red sundress off its's hanger, tossing it into the suitcase on my bed. I picked out a few more items of clothing and then yanked open the top drawer of my dresser.

"Allie," my 'father' called from outside my door. (I put _father_ in quotation marks because of the news he and my 'mother' had just told me, but more on that later.) "Allie," he repeated, jiggling the doorknob. Before today, I'd never really used the lock on my door, but now I was thankful that I had it.

"Open the door, Allie," my mom piped up.

"No," I answered flatly, collecting a few more of my belongings and closing my suitcase. I tossed it out hte window into the bushes below and looked over at my cat, Roxy, who I'd zipped up in her airplane carrier. She started purring and I blinked back the tears that were forming behind my eyes.

"I guess I didn't really think this through," I choked out. "I don't think I can take you with me." Roxy let out a mournful meow and I groaned. I couldn't leave her behind. I slipped the strap of the carrier onto my arm and stepped out onto the roof of our garage.

It was hard to balance with a cat on my arm, but I managed to make it halfway down the trellis before falling into the garden. (No, those things aren't just something people in movies have so the main character can sneak out after curfew. They actually exist.) Unfortunatly for me, my parents heard me fall and came running outside.

"Allie!" my mom exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Perfect," I said, standing up and brushing the wood chips and petals off of my second-hand jeans and T-shirt. I picked up my suitcase and put it in the trunk of my car and then set Roxy down in the backseat.

"Where do you think you're going?" my dad asked me.

"Los Angeles," I replied, getting into the driver's seat. "To find my real parents."

Yes, I'm adopted. My parents decided to wait until I was 18 to tell me though because I guess they didn't think I deserved to know who I really was. Assholes. I guess I always kind of knew I didn't belong. After all, both my parents are blue-eyed and red-haired with type B personalities and I'm a high strung, brown-eyed, blonde with a tendency to be a bit of a drama queen at times. I never expected this though.

Maybe it was the drama queen in me talking, but as soon as my parentes told me the truth (right after I blew out the 18 candles on my birthday cake. Great timing, guys.) I had an intense need to know where I came from. And as soon as my 'parents' told me, I was on quest to meet my birth mother and father. Cliche much?

If you can believe it, my real parents are 2010's TV actors Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe. I'd never heard of my mother (of course _everyone_ knows who Chad is though), but a quick google search told me she starrred in a show called _So Random_ "back in the day" and was Chad's first love. Nothing about a baby, but that was to be expected. Everything must have been kept very hush-hush.

So anyway, here I was on my way to the nearest Hampton Inn where I planned to sort out my thoughts, buy a plane ticket to L.A., and maybe google "How to track down your birth parents" while I was at it. While I was driving, I couldn't help but wonder if i was doing the right thing, though. I mean, Chad and Sonny had given me up in the first place, right? So, what if they didn't want to see me? Oh well, too late now. If I backed out my parents would never let me forget it. I'll admit, sometimes I was all talk, but this time I was following through. Even if my chances of finding Sonny and Chad were slim, I had to try.

* * *

**Again, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And tell me if I should keep going. Thanks dearies!**

**oh and sorry it's short. I was kinda just writing last night and it didn't end up very long. The other chapters SHOULd be longer, but no promises, k?**

**Peace out suckahs!**


End file.
